


Little bitter duet

by ABnne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, They're thirdyears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Тори уже третьегодка, а в любовных делах разбирается не лучше, чем два года назад.
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Kudos: 6





	Little bitter duet

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под впечатлением от одноименной песни, послушайте её.   
Изначально было опубликовано в хэдах по анстару, счастья-здоровья погибшим.

«Мы же друзья, да?»

Тори оглядывает город, который только недавно был покрыт снегом, чёрные ветки деревьев, почки которых ещё не набухли, автоматы с дешёвыми сладостями, своё отражение в стёклах витрин. Смотрит куда угодно, но только не вправо. Там — Хаджиме, он так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются, он держит Тори за руку, он просто здесь, и этого уже достаточно, чтобы Химемия начал задыхаться. 

Он уже третьегодка, а ведёт себя не лучше, чем два года назад. 

— Так, а теперь за тканью, — Хаджиме улыбается, и Тори думает, что тот и не сильно-то изменился с их первой встречи. 

Он смотрит вперёд увереннее, говорит громче, его танцевальные навыки улучшились. Стал опытнее как айдол, одним словом. Но всё равно он такой же. Добрый, отзывчивый, милый. Такой же, как тогда, летним днём, когда Тори оказался очарован одноклассником, имени которого до этого не пожелал запомнить. Он был рад, очень рад, но не ожидал найти алмаз среди простолюдинов, поэтому эти чувства и смущали, и пугали его и. Наверное, будоражили мысли. 

«Смотри на меня, Хаджиме».

Быть в центре чужого внимания — замечательно, лестно. Взгляды превращаются в энергию, их так много, что выделить один очень сложно. Но можно. Стоя на сцене, Тори чувствует, как за ним наблюдает пара фиалковых глаз — Химемия готов поклясться, что полюбил фиолетовый намного больше — из-за кулис, из зала. Каждый раз это придаёт сил, дарит невидимые крылья из белого шёлка. 

Тори любит этот взгляд больше, чем сотни остальных. 

И сейчас на Хаджиме не посмотреть, голову не повернуть. Потому что смущает это слишком. Друзья же не держатся за руки, когда ходят за покупками. Особенно, когда им по 17, особенно, когда они оба парни. Тори счастлив касаться, и раньше он говорил что-то вроде: «Эй, эти ваши кварталы слишком запутанные!» Но сейчас ему этого делать не нужно — Шино уже сам пальцы переплетает, а разъединяет редко, будто бы и не хочет.  
Они выглядят, как парочка какая.

А ещё Хаджиме, временами затаскивая пообедать на крышу — и чем ему комната студсовета не угодила или та же столовая — пытается кормить его собственным бенто. И Тори рад бы, еда вкусная же, но Шино ему в руки палочки не даёт, своими держит. Степень близости для таких действий должна быть ужасная, Химемии не верится. 

А ещё они, не сговариваясь, начали проводить свободные деньки рядом. Да даже их младшие сёстры сдружились! Как свои в домах друг друга, вечно на соседних местах в автобусе — сидения всё ещё жутко неудобные, не привыкнет Тори, видимо, никогда — во время школьных поездок, сверяют время репетиций юнитов, чтобы провести отдых наедине... 

Будто бы встречаются. Они не признавались друг другу, не праздновали вместе этот шумный День Святого Валентина, не целовались. Поэтому Тори боится спросить, думая, что это собственные желания взор затуманивают, и он простую доброту и дружбу за любовь принимает.

Нужно брать себя в руки. Скоро выпускной, Химемия волнуется, что они оба утонут в работе, начнут отдаляться, и от их отношений ничего не останется. «Меня же трудно забыть!» — Тори утешает себя, но мучается волнениями о будущем. Об их будущем. И, возможно, если он не осмелится, оно общим и столько желанным не будет. 

— Ты любишь меня? — Тори натыкается на недоумевающее лицо, уже теряет всю свою храбрость, но замечает как Хаджиме краснеет. 

— Люблю. 

— Тогда, получается, что мы встречаемся?

— Да.

Хаджиме счастливо смеётся, а Тори уже без смущения сжимает его ладонь.


End file.
